Hot Chocolate,Firewhiskey & Sunday Night Escapades
by dancingthroughlife17
Summary: It's first year and Sirius is craving some hot chocolate. Over the years these sunday night trips to the kitchen turn into more... T rating for later chapters there wil be 7 in total . Please R&R.
1. First Year: Someone to Drink With

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Hot Chocolate, Firewhiskey and Sunday Night Escapades**

First Year: Someone to Drink With

"Remus... Reeemus... Rem. You up there?" Sirius' voice rang into the dormitory, as he charged up the stairs. Outside the sky was dark and snow was falling thick and fast; it must have been at least eleven at night. With James spending the Christmas holidays with his family, and Peter in the library trying to make a start on the homework he should have finished weeks ago, that just left Remus and Sirius. Remus, although he would never admit it, found this slightly disconcerting.

The door burst open and in ran the handsome, dark haired, pureblood. As Remus looked up from the book he was reading Sirius panted wildly and a broad grin stretched across his face. Remus did not like that grin. That grin meant throwing dungbombs out the window onto the heads of passing students while yelling "THINK FAST!" It meant trying to freeze the entire lake so the marauders could go ice-skating. In short, it meant trouble.

"Please tell me you like hot chocolate."

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow, "well yeah I do, got a craving have you?"

"Sort of, and I don't want to sneak down to the kitchens alone again, those houselves are going to start thinking I really have no mates." Sirius grinned mischievously. "Come with me. Pleeeeeease."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"I'll never talk to you again if you don't."

Although this reason made him seriously consider not going, Remus obliged anyway. He had quickly learned after meeting Sirius that the best thing to do was give him what he wanted, otherwise you faced days of frowns and evil stares. It was not an enjoyable experience. He had barely slid off the bed when the other boy flew out the door. _Wow _Remus thought_ he really must be craving that hot chocolate._ Quickly the young werewolf grabbed James' invisibility cloak off the bed and sprinted after him. His fears of being caught out of the tower after curfew were stronger than he'd let on. He thought Sirius would have continued to run all the way to the kitchens. However he had stopped at the portrait hole and waited, an eager look in his eyes. The smaller boy sighed and sped up as Sirius charged off again. Finally catching him, somewhat further down the corridor than he would have hoped, Remus through the cloak over both himself and Sirius.

"Can't even put a toe on the wild side can you Rem," the raven haired boy chuckled.

"You'll be thanking me when we see Filch!"

"Seriously, you need to chill. You only live once you know..."

"And you suggest the best way to spend it is running around under an invisibility cloak with you on a Sunday night?" Remus interrupted, smiling to himself.

"Correction. I suggest the best way to spend it is running purposefully towards the kitchen under an invisibility cloak on a Sunday night, in search of hot chocolate. With me. Don't worry my friend; everything will be wonderful when we get there. Hot chocolate makes everyone happy. Apart from James apparently," Sirius frowned then continued at the other boy's questioning look, "he thinks it's a poor substitute for tea. The chuffing ponce!"

"Ssh Sirius!" Remus hissed suddenly.

"What it's not my fault he prefers the drink of nanas nationwide."

"Oh shut up will you. Some one's coming, listen."

Of course Remus was right. Remus was always right. As the two boys approached the entrance hall, a wheezing voice floated up towards them. Filch it appeared was (as per usual) in search of Peeves, who had succeeded in some prank or other. Nearly Headless Nick was currently under the caretakers interrogations.

"Well sir, in my humble opinion those Slytherin students deserved what they got. Their behaviour was utterly unacceptable. Peeves was right to lock all seven of them in that toilet. It was unfortunate that the first year got his leg stuck, but all the same I think he'll have learnt his lesson don't you?"

Remus felt something tugging at his sleeve and turned to find serious pouting dramatically. Apparently he had no desire what so ever to discover what said Slytherins had done. His mind was resolutely in the kitchen. So the two crept forward past the ghost and the caretaker, who were now having a rather heated discussion about the justification of Peeves' behaviour. Finally they were in front of a very large painting of a fruit bowl, and Remus realised he had absolutely no idea how they entered the kitchens. Sirius on the other hand had trodden this route many a time when his stomach had begun to growl at an odd hour. So before he knew it Remus was dragged into the vast kitchen, and the invisibility cloak had been whipped from around his shoulders.

As the boys moved forwards a crowd of eager houselves rushed towards them. Sirius grinned; he had an incredibly close relationship with them. In other words they were completely charmed by him, and were all too eager to provide everything he wanted. The items ranged from an extra Yorkshire pudding after Sunday dinner, to a huge chocolate cake on his birthday.

"Master Sirius, so lovely to see you again. And you have brought a friend with you." The elf at the front of the group squeaked with a grin.

"It's lovely to see you too Florry, this is Remus..."

Sirius would have continued however he was cut off by squeals of, "hello master Remus", "how nice to meet you master Remus". And finally loudest of all "we've heard so much about you from master Sirius, he talks about you all the time, always complimentary of course." This came from the tiniest houself Remus had ever seen, she was barely bigger than a new born baby and stood only a foot away from Remus' left shoe. He shot Sirius a questioning look, the other boy chuckled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Rem; I talk about Peter and James just as much."

"My knickers are perfectly fine thank you very much. Now if I'm not mistaken we did actually come here for a reason." Remus huffed.

"Oh, yeah, right."Sirius turned his attention to the eagerly awaiting crowd, "who wants to make hot chocolate?"

* * *

Around half an hour, and two steaming mugs of rather delicious hot chocolate later, Sirius announced that he could not stay awake a moment longer. Remus was incredibly pleased to hear this as he had barely been able to keep his eyes open since his first sip. So the two bid their farewells (Sirius taking another mug "for the road"), and left the kitchen. Once again it was Remus who remembered to grab the invisibility cloak. No matter how tired they were he wasn't risking being caught out at this time of night.

They made their way back to Griffindor tower in companionable silence, both too tired to make small talk. Entering the dormitory, they heard muffled snores coming from the heap on Peter's bed. Both boys changed in silence and climbed into bed, drawings the curtains around them. As Remus' head hit the pillow, Sirius' voice cut through the silence.

"Hey Rem, you still want me to ask Peter next time?"

Remus smiled, "No, I'll come. That was really good hot chocolate."

* * *

A/N: Please review, even if it's a criticism. Thankyou


	2. Second Year: Someone to Escape With

Second Year: Someone to Escape With

Rain hammered against the window as Remus sat alone in the library on a miserable Sunday night. He was frustrated with everything and everyone, even the weather. It seemed to be in some tragic competition with him to see who could be more despondent. Remus felt pretty sure he was winning; however this did nothing what so ever to improve his mood. The young werewolf had arrived four hours earlier, finished his homework within the hour and proceeded to stare vacantly out of the window. Sitting alone in the library suited Remus just fine at the moment. It meant he didn't have to teach Peter how to make his teacup grow legs (for the eighth time that week). Or pretend to laugh at Sirius' joke about the bogart, the banshee and the unicorn trainer. Or listen to James gush about "that Lily Evans, the one with the amazing eyes". And most of all it allowed him to sit and wallow in his own wretched existence. However Remus' wallowing was rudely interrupted when a rather hard book flew at his head from somewhere to his left.

"Oooh sorry mate. I was trying to make in nudge you; I must have got a bit over enthusiastic." Said a familiar voice from somewhere in the same region as the book.

Remus turned to see Sirius, looking not the slightest bit sorry at all. In fact he looked highly amused by his mistake. Remus glared at him and the other boy's expression changed dramatically. His brows furrowed, his eyes filling with concern. Sirius was worried. Since the marauders had discovered the other boy's "furry little problem", Remus had avoided them like they had some form of the plague. The predicament the marauders had faced was that the one person who was even remotely skilled in this area was Remus. Peter and James had nominated Sirius to convince Moony that he wouldn't catch anything from spending time with them, and that he might in fact find that nothing had 

changed. However, Sirius was not good at this sort of thing- talking to people about how they felt. He never had been. But he cared about Remus; he was one of his best friends. So he would have to try.

"So ... what have you been doing in here all day then Moony?" Sirius ventured, trying to start a conversation.

"Don't call be that. My name is Remus, or Rem, or even Lupin. Not Moony." His voice was disconcertingly calm. Sirius kicked himself mentally. Why had he said that? He knew Remus hated it, but it had just slipped out. Great, Sirius thought, bloody brilliant start.

"Sorry Rem, I... I really am crap at this you know. Do you know how awkward this is? How difficult it is to know what to say? But of course, you're the great and amazing Remus Lupin. You know how to talk about people's feelings, and solve people's problems. That's why we all care about you so much!" Sirius yelled the last part. He really wasn't doing this right, but he couldn't think of another way to get through to the younger boy.

"Well if it's so difficult for you, just leave."

"No," an idea struck Sirius with more force than that bludger that had knocked him out the previous week. "Let's go and get some hot chocolate."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm really not in the mood."

"I think you're forgetting what I told you last year my friend. Hot chocolate makes everyone happy. Even sad little werewolves who sit alone in darkened libraries, waiting to be accosted by handsome purebloods." The last part of this speech managed to change Remus' grimace in to a faint smile. Sirius took this as a good sign. "Come on, you promised I wouldn't have to ask Peter next time."

Sighing Remus got to his feet and slowly started to tidy the books that littered the table. But Sirius, who had never quite mastered the art of patience, grabbed the other boys arm and yanked him out into the corridor. He'd secretly been looking for an excuse to have another trip to the kitchens with Remus. The last time had been fun. Sirius wasn't exactly sure why he got on so well with the curious, quiet werewolf. He often thought it was because the two of them were such polar opposites That if they weren't such great friends they would probably be deadly enemies. At times like this he told himself to stop thinking so much. The two boys were almost at the entrance hall when Remus spoke.

"It's not how I expected you to react." He mumbled, causing Sirius to look round in surprise.

"What do you mean? Did you honestly think we would run away screaming in terror?"

"Well, no, not exactly...I thought that you'd just sort of avoid me for a while. And then you'd gradually faze me out." Remus was beginning to feel guilty, he hadn't realised how much he doubted his friends.

"Faze you out! God Rem, this is us you're talking about. The marauders, together forever. No little bite could get in the way of that. No matter how contaminated it is." Sirius flung an arm around Remus' shoulders, and the other boy forced a weak smile as they proceeded to the kitchen in silence.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two boys were sat behind a tapestry of a troll juggling tea cups, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate each.

"So what did you tell the houselves about me then?" Remus turned to Sirius raising his eyebrow, and grinning in a very un-Moony-ish way. He then realised the other boy had no idea what he was talking about. "You know last year, that elf said..."

"Oh that! Well I told them how I found you completely, irresistibly gorgeous. The most wonderful person I had ever met. And that I was totally, head over heels in love with you." Remus stared, in a state of utter confusion. "I then went on to tell them how I was almost entirely certain that Peter was having an affair with McGonagall. And that James was considering becoming a woman, as this might give him a slightly better chance of having a conversation with Lily Evans." Sirius laughed. It was a raucous, almost unnerving sound that Remus couldn't help but join in with. Before long the two boys could barely breathe, and Remus had no idea why he had been so worried about his friends reaction.

After more than ten minutes of side splitting giggles, Remus glanced at his watch, and then jumped to his feet in sheer panic. They had two minutes to get back to the common room.

"Sirius, what are we going to do. There's no way we can get all the way back over there. And we don't have the cloak. What if someone sees us?!" Remus gabbled wildly.

"We'll make it if we run, come on Moony I'll race you." Sirius waited for the frustrated outburst, but to his relief it never came. He felt it was quite the break through. Remus himself was surprised that the name no longer bothered him, and sprinted after Sirius towards Gryffindor tower. They arrived one and a half minutes later both incredibly tired, but extraordinarily content.

A/N: Thankyou for all the lovely reviews and the story alerts, hopefully this chapter fulfils expectations. I'm trying to write as quickly as I can and still keep the chapters good quality as I'm going on holiday soon and won't be able to write any while I'm away. Please review! I love to know what you think.


	3. Third Year: Someone to Apologise To

Third Year: Someone to Apologise To

Sirius stalked around the common room for the 45th time. And yes it was the 45th time, because Peter had been counting and telling James ever time he got to a multiple of five. The others knew exactly what was wrong, they'd discussed the situation so many times that James thought he might go clinically insane if he had to think about it once more. Earlier that week Sirius and Remus had had the fieriest argument in the marauders short, yet eventful, history. It had started with an off-hand comment from Remus about the other boy's antics with practically every girl in their year, and his shocking lack of care for his studies. It had escalated into screams about the werewolf's "none existent social life" and other hideous remarks about him never having had a girl friend. The final straw had been when Remus screamed.

"You're a chuffing slag Padfoot. You're going to end up with no one!" Sirius had glared, before replying.

"At least I'm not bloody gay!"

At this point Remus had stormed from the room. Sirius had thought he might be physically sick. He couldn't believe what he had said. Even if he thought the other boy was gay, (which he did) he knew he shouldn't have screamed it at him in front of a Gryffindor common room filled with students. At that moment Sirius was pretty sure that he had effectively destroyed their friendship, but he was stubborn. So stubborn, that three days later he still couldn't bring himself to apologise. He tried to tell James and Peter that this was because Remus started the argument, and therefore he should be the one apologising. But that wasn't strictly true. The real reason was that he was scared. Scared of making a fool of himself. Scared that Remus wouldn't accept his apology.

"That's 50!" Peter exclaimed.

"Padfoot mate, just go and apologise to him. Seriously I'm starting to get motion sickness watching you."

"No. Can't," Sirius mumbled to his shoes.

"Even if you think it's his fault just say sorry, it's easy really. Tell him that you didn't mean it and he'll probably apologise too," Peter ventured.

"We can't carry on like this Padfoot trying to spend half our time with you and half our time with Moony. It's going to get ridiculous," James added.

For a moment the two boys thought they had been successful in their endeavours as Sirius stopped pacing and looked up from his shoes. However, he then ran out of the common room, not towards Remus in the dormitory but out into the corridor. The stitch in his side became increasingly more painful but Sirius didn't stop running until he was stood in front of a group eager houseleves. They all clambered to get to the front of the group, but the boy didn't partake in his usual charming chit-chat. Quietly he asked Florry (who was secretly his favourite), for two mugs of hot chocolate. He then raced back up to Gryffindor tower. Although, raced, was a relative term seeing as it is very hard to run with two scolding mugs of hot chocolate.

When he arrived in the common room he saw that James and Peter were still situated in the same armchairs they had been fifteen minutes earlier when he had sprinted away. For a moment Sirius was annoyed that they had made no effort to chase after him. He then mentally slapped himself for being such a tosser and continued on his way up to the dormitory.

Sirius wasn't quite sure why he knocked on the dormitory door and didn't just walk in like he normally would. But he did knock, slowly and cautiously. However, after what seemed like an hour of waiting for an answer (but was probably only a few minutes), no one spoke. The door creaked loudly as Sirius pushed it open and peered inside. Remus was staring purposefully at the book he was reading, although the other boy was quite sure he was not taking any of it in. The tension between them was practically visible. Remus actually thought he could see it hanging in the air between them. In silence Sirius walked towards the other boy's bed, all the time feeling his eyes burning into him, and placed the mug on his bedside table.

"That's for you," Sirius tried to smile but it was difficult, "and I'm sorry."

Unfortunately, when Sirius had pictured this apology in his head, right about now Remus would reply. He'd say it was ok that he was sorry too, and they would go downstairs and join the other marauders laughing about the stupid things they'd said. Alas, this didn't happen. Remus didn't even acknowledge the hot chocolate, never mind the boy who brought it. So Sirius sat down on the end of Moony's bed forcing him to look up when he felt a weight on the mattress. He quickly focused back down on his book though. Sirius thought it would be best not to point out that Remus was either the slowest reader ever, or he in fact was not reading the book at all, as he had been on that same page for the past ten minutes.

"I really am sorry Rem." Sirius felt it was best not to use the nickname which the other boy was only now starting to warm to. "I feel awful, honestly. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I was a complete arse and I thoroughly hate myself for it. Please Rem forgive me for being my stupid pratt-ish self."

Remus' head had been spinning uncontrollably since the argument, but as Sirius apologised the room started to slow to a less alarming rate of motion. Of course he was still fuming and deathly embarrassed. But the other boy's speech made him think that maybe, just maybe, the bond between them wasn't entirely broken. As he looked up from his book, he saw the pain he felt at the thought of losing their friendship mirrored in Sirius' eyes. Slowly yet deliberately he reached out his hand and took the hot chocolate of the table. He didn't much care that the first sip scolded the roof of his mouth. He hoped it showed he was willing to accept Sirius' apology.

When it was evident that Remus wasn't going to say anything any time soon Sirius decided that it might be best to leave him alone for a while. He did however believe it was a small victory; Moony drinking the hot chocolate, and felt his apology possibly hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

The common room was significantly emptier than it had been earlier, when Sirius came back into the room and slumped into an arm chair in front of the fire.

"What was that all about Padfoot?"Peter questioned, looking up from his transfiguration textbook.

"What do you mean?" Sirius grunted, he was suddenly exhausted. Perhaps it was all the running he had done earlier.

"We know your good at potions but I don't think you could brew one that would make him forgive you. And I don't think Moony would be best pleased if you turned his ears purple." James directed the last part of this at Peter, who had in fact turned his own ears purple on more than one occasion. It was becoming quite the party piece.

"It wasn't a potion Prongs, I'm not that idiotic. It was ...well I suppose you'd say a private joke."

"And did it work?" Both James and Peter asked simultaneously, which was really quite unnerving.

"I hope so." Sirius said. His voice came out much more hushed than he expected it to as he thought about the boy upstairs who he so desperately wanted to be drinking the hot chocolate.

* * *

The next morning Sirius rolled over; yawning loudly and his eyes fell on a steaming mug of fresh hot chocolate with a note propped against it.

It simply said _I'm sorry too_.

* * *

A/N: Oh my I felt bad writing that! But hey they made up in the end so don't hate me. And you also might be wondering where the firewhiskey in the title is, well never fear it is about to make its entrance in the next chapter!

And btw, yes if you were wondering the hot chocolate has a special houself charm on it to keep it warm. That's why a good half an hour after the houselves made it for Sirius to take it was still warm!

AND thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I'm trying to make my chapters longer (btw this is my least favourite) but for some reason i find it difficult to break the 1,200 word mark. They are getting longer though!


	4. Fourth Year: Someone to Get Drunk With

Fourth Year: Someone to get Drunk With

Sirius heard the sound of light footsteps making their way down the polished marble floor of the hospital wing. He was certain they were coming towards him, seeing as he was the only one there. Lazily he flicked his wand at the curtains around his bed. They flew aside revealing a small brown haired boy with amber eyes smiling down at him. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Remus. And it didn't bother him in the slightest that James and Peter weren't with him. After all they had spent the entire day with him yesterday after he had fallen of his broom whilst trying to impress some fifth years and smashed his leg. Moony smiled his familiar timid smile and Padfoot grinned. After a moment that lasted just a bit longer than it should Remus binked and spoke:

"How's the leg?"

"Not bad thanks." Sirius replied, "Although I don't think the same can be said for my pride!" He grunted, smirking to himself.

"That's great. I mean your leg, not your pride. Madame Pomfrey said you could go for a walk; see how you legs healing you know? I thought maybe you'd like to go and get some hot chocolate. It's sort of becoming a tradition now isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but there's something to be said for creating new traditions." Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned warily.

"I mean we can go for that walk. But I had a different tipple in mind." There was a mischievous glint in his eye which slightly unnerved the other boy. It reminded him of that grin that had spread across Sirius' face on that snowy Sunday night in their first year. However now, Remus had a feeling it wasn't quite as innocent. At moments like this the young werewolf felt rather inadequate. He had never quite been able to master those glints, or grins. He had only recently worked out the proper way to raise an eyebrow and not look like he was working through a complicated Arithmancy problem. A feat that hadn't gone unnoticed by Sirius.

"Oh no no no. Padfoot whatever you've got, wherever you've got it, I'm pretty sure we won't be allowed it." Sirius couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Remus' reaction. For all he knew, Sirius might have been converted to tea drinking by James. _Pah _Sirius thought, _not likely._ He produced a bottle of beautifully amber firewhiskey from underneath his mattress and swung it idly from side to side as Remus' eyes grew wider. He was panicking. Panicking, because he knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to resist Sirius' persuasion. That he would undoubtedly end up drinking a good proportion of that bottle before the night was through, was inevitable. Yet he still felt the need to try to defy the offer.

"No Sirius, please. If we get caught we'll be expelled," Remus moaned.

"Well we'll just have to not get caught then. Anyway, we didn't get chucked out when McGonagall found out it was us that left Peter hanging naked from that chandelier on the third floor. I don't think a little firewhiskey will do too much damage do you?" It slightly annoyed Remus that other boy had included him in the incident with Peter and the chandelier. If he'd known that they hadn't planned on letting him down straight away, Remus was sure he would have but in a great deal more effort trying to stop them. As Remus pondered this thought Sirius jumped out of bed, and then promptly sat back down. He'd realised that although his leg was mended it hurt quite a bit to land on it with that much force. Looking around for the omnipresent Poppy Pomfrey he noted that she must be off scrubbing chamber pots somewhere, and he quickly took a swig from the newly opened bottle. He then proceeded to stroll towards the big oak doors at the end of the hospital wing. His stroll unfortunately lacked some of its usual swagger, due to his injury. However when he turned and spoke it was with all his usual charm.

"Come on Moony, live a little."

Remus made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a squeal, a sort of _eeeekuhhh, _before relenting.

"Fine." The look of triumph in Sirius' eyes frustrated him. But for almost fifteen years Remus Lupin had done exactly what was expected of him, exactly when it was expected (with the exception of screaming at Sirius last year). Maybe it was time he broke a few rules. Surely it couldn't do that much harm. So he obediently followed his handsome pureblood bestfriend out the doors and towards, to his alarm and amusement, the room of requirement.

* * *

When the boys had entered it, the room of requirement had looked rather dull. Small, and painted a dark red colour, the only items of furniture in it were a few large squashy cushions and a spindly table on which there had been two shot glasses. Two hours and an entire bottle of firewhiskey later the room had changed rather dramatically adding among other things an immensely comfy sofa and two buckets. Remus thought the buckets were quite ominous, Sirius thought they were rather presumptuous. After a good ten minutes laughing at Sirius' stripy pyjamas, Remus turned to the other boy who was still giggling intermittently and tried to talk, although he found it quite a challenge.

"You Sirrri...Sirsss...Padfoot, are a verrry bad person." Sirius turned to him, with wicked grey eyes glazed with firewhiskey and forgotten conversation.

"You Moony ...are a very _drunk_ person. And it's FABULOUS!" With the last word Sirius jumped up from the sofa where the two of them had collapsed, lost his balance and fell face first into the pile of cushions that littered the floor. Horrified Remus tried to walk over to him and see if he was still conscious. However he tripped on a cushion and landed very ungracefully next to the fallen Black who was once again giggling girlishly. Nose to nose and staring into the other boys eyes, he wondered if it was the copious amounts of amber liquid he had consumed that was making his stomach do those back flips. He decided it must be. Maybe. Yes. No. Definately. It was the drink. Suddenly all giggles and back flips were forgotten as the door opened. The two boys simultaneously raised their heads to see blurry marauders standing in the door way.

"Finally we find you, the room of requirement really is genius we were looking for you and it provided us with you," James exclaimed, "bloody good job Pomfrey isn't in the hospital wing tonight!"

"I'll have yooou know, that III am allowed to go forrr a walk." Sirius slurred from his position amongst the pillows.

"Are you drunk?" Peter asked in a staight of only mild shock.

"Of course he's not," Remus answered propping himself up on an unsteady elbow and biting his lip in a very un-Moony-ish way.

"Wow congrats Padfoot, you got Moony pissed. That's a feat for the ages that is!" James laughed. "But right now I think you had better get back to the hospital wing.

"Noooooo, I want to stay here," Sirius moaned.

"Sorry Padfoot you have to go back, Madam Pomfrey will be back in the morning. And you need to go back to the dormitory Remus." Peter added in a state of mixed amusement and worry. James moved forward and helped Sirius to his feet, Peter doing the same to Remus. The two drunken marauders made surprisingly little effort to resist, although it wouldn't have had a lot of effect if they did. Luckily the four boys encountered not a soul on their way to the hospital wing, which was quite frankly a miracle as it took twice as long as it would if 100 of them were sober. Problems only started to arise once they were all inside the hospital wing. With both Peter and James' effort concentrated on making Sirius get in and stay in bed. No one noticed that Remus was falling asleep in the next bed. When James tried to pull him out he pointedly refused.

"I'm comfy here. I like here best. I'm staying here," was Remus' continual refrain when the other two tried to pull him out of bed. They finally had to give in when he promptly fell asleep and started to snore. Wormtail and Prongs left the hospital wing hoping that the boys would wake up before anyone entered in the morning. And secretly wishing that the two unconscious marauders awoke to horrid hangovers.

* * *

James and Peter got what they wanted. When Remus woke up he started to panic, he had no idea where he was or how he had got there. Sitting up suddenly he had to fight back the over whelming urge to vomit. He heard a groggy "Mornin' Moony" from the next bed and turned to find Sirius, his appearance reflecting the feeling inside Remus' head.

"Good night last night." Sirius mumbled, the glitter had returned to his eyes. The memories of those back flips returned to Remus' stomach.

"What I can remember of it." Remus muttered miserably.

**A/N: Hehe I had fun writing this chapter, please tell me what you think and once again thanks for lovely reviews. I gave in to temptation last night and watched Order of the Phoenix, after all this writing I had to watch one of the films.**


	5. Fifth Year:Someone to Share Secrets With

Fifth Year: Someone to Share Secrets With

Occasionally people lie. They do it to protect secrets that are either no-one else's business, would cause trouble if they were revealed, or both. Remus Lupin had, until three years ago, prided himself on his impeccable secret keeping abilities. After all he had kept a certain furry secret under wraps for almost two years, even though he shared a bedroom with three other boys. He now realised that there were some secrets that shouldn't remain that way, no matter how difficult it may be to share them. They eat away at your insides until there is nothing left to do except tell someone. Tonight he planned to share a secret that was so very secret, he felt like he may have to rip himself apart just to get it out.

It was the last Sunday of the marauders fifth year within the hallowed walls of Hogwarts, and exams were over (for now at least), but for some inexplicable reason the castle was extremely quiet. Ominous, Moony thought as he walked down the darkening corridor in search of a certain pureblood. _Euh where is he?_ Remus thought. It was nothing new to be unable to locate Sirius for hours at a time, but now when he really needed to see him it was like the other boy had completely vanished of the face of the earth. James was occupied in the common room trying his best to engage Lilly Evans in a conversation that lasted longer than two and a half minutes-his current record. And Peter was packing, which would take him a good three hours seeing as his possessions were scattered everywhere; from the edge of the forbidden forest to the top of the Astronomy tower. So this was Remus' chance to talk to Sirius alone. The heavy bottle in his bag nudged his side as he walked; yes, he'd need some Dutch courage tonight.

"Mischief managed," whispered a familiar gleeful voice from behind a tapestry somewhere to the right.

Moony took a deep breath and pulled the tapestry aside, revealing a puzzled yet pleasantly surprised Sirius Black. Suddenly the bottle of amber liquid in his bag seemed incredibly appealing to Remus, and without a second thought he pulled it out, unscrewed the top and took a quick swig. The unfamiliar fire burnt his throat slightly, but at least it distracted him a little from the task in hand.

"Deary me, Moony, carrying your own Firewhiskey around nowadays-I didn't know life was that bad!" Sirius teased, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that diverted the other boy's attention even more. Remus took another gulp and the room spun threateningly, he reached his hand out to steady himself against the wall, but his touch didn't encounter the cold stone. Turning his head sideways he saw that thing holding him up was in fact the perfectly warm, perfectly manicured, perfectly perfect hand of Sirius Black. Remus' eyes widened, and the perfect hand dropped quickly back to where it belonged.

"I erm...well....hmpf," muttered Remus.

"Spit it out Moony, we're not getting any younger!"

"Right, yeah. Fancy a drink?"

Sirius reached out his hand, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was a Black after all and Black's never refused a free drink. _How classy_ he mused. He still couldn't quite work out what was going on, this was not typical Moony-ish behaviour. Sirius always prided himself on sensing the momentous moments in his life- the things that could change everything, and right now he had the strangest feeling that this was one of those moments.

"Come on then Rem, you going to tell me what's going on? Or would you prefer me to use my powers of divination, I'm sure I can find a crystal ball?!"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. I just wondered if you fancied a drink, that's all." Remus' eyes were slightly too wide to be called normal, so Sirius waited patiently taking it in turns to drink from the ever-depleting bottle.

* * *

Finally, around half an hour later Remus shuffled to sit in front of the other boy which was quite a feat in the cramped corridor. But he needed to be face to face, to see Sirius' reaction. Sirius thought he knew what was coming; he didn't want to let himself think it though.

"Padfoot, I want to ... no I need to tell you something," Remus was satisfied at how steady his voice was- it probably had something to do with the confidence which comes with copious amounts of alcohol. But before he could continue...

"Look Rem, it's cool you don't have to do a big announcement I know, we know..." Sirius interjected calmly.

"No Padfoot, let me do this, like I said I _need _to," Remus took a deep breath that shook slightly. "So, we've been friends for over five years now and we've got no secrets, right? I want things to stay that way, I really do. And that's why I have to tell you that...that I'm gay. But you probably already know that, it's just there's something more. The way I feel about you; I don't feel that way about anyone else and I had to tell you because otherwise it's just going to get even more difficult... Well, I'm done now, that's all I had to say, so you can run away screaming or freak out or whatever- I won't think any worse of you. I promise."

There was silence for what seemed like eternity. Then the enormity of what he had just said hit Remus Lupin like a giant slap in the face. He sprung to his feet.

"I can't believe I just told you that, I mean, sorry, I...oh just forget it. But how can you forget, it's such a monumental thing. I'm not saying I'm monumental just the situation- aah I give up." Remus ranted finally running out of steam.

"So great is the power of honesty, that we esteem it even in an enemy," Sirius murmured from his position crouched on the floor, "and you most certainly aren't an enemy Rem. So I suppose I hold you in very high esteem." The other boy wasn't quite sure if Sirius had made that up on the spot, or if some great thinker had once written it. He suspected the latter but preferred the former. Feeling that this was probably the last thing Sirius would utter all night, quietly the werewolf left. He didn't see the other boy again for the remaining seventeen hours of term.

* * *

Sat on his hard single bed, in his very cold, very beige room Remus thought about the long summer ahead of him. He wondered which of his friends would write to him, he was pretty he sure he knew who wouldn't. That thought alone made him question how he would endure the ensuing weeks which would surely be torturous at best, unbearable at worst. The only thing worse than the embarrassment of telling Sirius how he felt, was worrying whether the other boy would ever dare talk to him again.

* * *

I'm back, after a very long break. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (angsty I know), thank you as always for lovely reviews. More comments greatly appreciated (positive and negative) and hopefully I'll have the next chapter written for sometime next week.

Oh and if you were wondering the phrase Sirius said is by a "great thinker" as Remus said,called Cicero.


	6. Sixth Year: Someone to Kiss

Sixth Year: Someone to Kiss

_Rem, _

_Hope you've had a good summer, mine's been...well quite frankly it's been crap. The bit I spent at "home" was anyway; I've been at Prongs' place for a while now. _

_I'm writing because, I thought that it was very...I want to say brave but that makes me sound like a right patronizing git, well whatever, I'm pleased you told me what you told me on that last day before we left. Really I am._

_See you soon Moony_

_Padfoot x_

_P.S Prongs says hi_

The werewolf read the flowing calligraphy on the tatty note in front of him for what must have been the millionth time. His first reaction when he'd seen what was unmistakeably Sirius Black's handwriting was to drop the letter in fright. He was almost positive it would be along the lines of _...Maybe we should spend less time together, you know; help you get over me._ He'd been quite prepared to deal with that, he'd simply do as he was told. After all that's what he'd done for the majority of his life- why break with tradition, even if it would be torturously difficult? However, Remus had not been prepared for the note which he _had_ received. When he'd finally opened it, after a good three hours of staring warily at the envelope as if it might get up and bite him when his back was turned, he had to read it through fully twice more to even understand the words. Their meaning on the other hand was yet to dawn on him. Why wasn't Sirius freaked out? Sure, he wasn't his usual eloquent self, but he wasn't running for the hills. He'd said he was pleased Remus had opened up to him. That made the corners of Remus' mouth twitch slightly into a smile. But there was one thing in the letter which concerned Moony more than anything else, the post script. There must be a reason why James was mentioned, and the other boy had a sneaking suspicion it was because Sirius hadn't been able to keep his beautiful mouth shut. This thought immediately wiped any trace of a smile from Remus' lips; he didn't think he could deal with the rest of the marauders knowing his secret. He supposed he would find out soon enough, there was no way the others wouldn't say anything when they got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus shuffled into the Great Hall beside his friends, his amber eyes fixed solidly on the floor directly beneath his feet. He had only briefly seen his fellow marauders on the train, before rushing away to fulfil his prefect duties. Sirius had been his usual sarcastic self in the carriage, lounging elegantly across two seats and squashing Peter into the corner. But Remus was sure there had been a slight shift in the atmosphere, a change in the way the other boy looked at him. And he so badly wanted to know what was going through the handsome purebloods head, though he knew he would not dare ask.

As they moved towards the Gryffindor house table Remus secretly hoped he would find himself sat next to Sirius, maybe he would work up the courage to at least mention the letter over dinner. Unfortunately Sirius ended up flanked by both James and Peter, leaving Remus relegated to the other side of the table. As they sat down he tuned into the conversation the other three were having for the first time.

"...And then I went into this bloody amazing dive, Padfoot had no idea what had hit him did you mate?" James gushed.

"No Prongs I didn't, you are indeed the almighty-God-of-all-things-flying-and-or-Quidditch," Sirius sighed rolling his eyes, Remus was sure they rested on him for a while longer than on the others. It couldn't be a good sign, he thought, the other boy must be feeling guilty.

The feast passed as normal; Remus cheered with the others whenever a trembling first year was sorted into Gryffindor, he ate the delicious food, and listened to the spirited conversation occasionally joining in. However by the end of the evening as they headed back to the common room he was almost positive that Sirius had told James his secret. It did seem out of character for Sirius to have a guilty conscience. There'd been no hint of remorse when he put those bowtruckles in Peter's bed or when he told Lily Evans that James had her name tattooed on his arse. Yet Remus could see no other explanations for the too-long glances and slightly wider grins he had been getting all night. Throughout the night he thought of ways in which he could confront his gorgeous friend without causing an uncomfortable scene in front of the others. Finally he decided upon a plan, though it hardly ended his fretting as he settled down to sleep.

* * *

Sirius rolled over groggily, only mildly acknowledging that the room was empty apart from him. _Hhm skip breakfast or be late for class,_ he pondered, _definitely be late for class. _As he lifted his head from the pillow he glimpsed a folded piece of parchment on his bedside table. Opening his eyes fully he read;

_Padfoot_

_R of R, 7.30, tonight._

_Moony_

Sirius re-read the unusual note again, hoping to garner some sort of understanding. His brain was rather fuzzy in the morning, and he couldn't settle on a reason why the werewolf would want to meet him in private. When a certain appealing image flitted into his mind he decided that maybe he should stop trying to come up with one. He did think the message was unquestionably abnormal, but then again Sirius had never been a fan of normality.

* * *

Remus' breath caught slightly in his throat as he paced up and down the room of requirement. The decor was slightly disturbing him; walls draped in red velvet and a glittering chandelier as the only source of light wasn't exactly what he'd expected. As he recited the names of all the stars in the latest constellation he had been studying, trying to calm himself down, the door swung open. _How ironic,_ he thought, _I was just getting to that particular star._

Sirius took a deep breath than strolled into the room as casually as he could. Nonchalance was the wizard's speciality, however tonight he didn't think he was quite hitting the mark.

"Ok Moony I'm slightly freaked out by this radically Slytherin-ish behaviour," Sirius said, although he was a lot more than slightly freaked out. This was completely out of character for Remus.

"Right Padfoot, I need to talk to you...and you have to tell me the truth ok? Even if you think it will hurt me, I need to know," Remus stumbled over the words he wished he didn't have to say, "have you, well I'm pretty sure you have ...oh Sirius you've told James haven't you?!"

"W-what, no!" Sirius was caught completely off guard and he rushed forward to stand practically nose-to-nose with Remus. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting the other boy to say, but it certainly wasn't that. "Of course I haven't told him, do you really think I'm that much of a sadistic git." He said grabbing the other boy by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Well, it's just you seemed different, and I thought that maybe you'd told James. I thought it'd finally freaked you out that I fancy you. I don't understand, if you haven't told him then why have you been acting so strangely?"

All of a sudden Remus' world lurched into slow motion as Sirius' lips crushed against his. He thought his heart must have stopped and was about to panic, when he heard it beating a million times louder than it ever had before. Sirius' tongue worked its way eagerly into his mouth and the other boy responded without a second thought. When they finally broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity, but at the same time was nowhere near long enough, Remus' too-loud heart almost melted at the mind-blowing smile on Sirius' face.

"That's why I didn't tell him. And that's why I was acting strangely," Sirius shrugged, "I thought you'd have worked it out. C'mon Rem you're smart. How could I not be completely besotted with you; you're gorgeous."

"But you're not gay, what about all those girls?" Remus questioned warily looking back at Sirius' illustrious dating history. He was beginning to think he was dreaming.

"Let's just say I have a lot of love to share. Ok that makes me sound like a complete whore, but the way I feel about you is different. I want to be with you Rem; I want me and you to be us. I want to be able to kiss you like that all the time. Euh, now I sound like I'm in some cheesy muggle movie, but you know what I mean. I really think I could love you Rem." Sirius blushed; he wasn't used to saying how he felt. He was especially unaccustomed to coming out to the werewolf who had slept in the bed next to him for the past six years and professing his love (was that the right word to use? He wondered), for said werewolf. However, any uncertainty he had left him as Remus reached out his hand and slid it into his, firmly entwining their fingers.

"I think I could love you too," Remus breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow well by my standards that was a fairly mammoth chapter! Please continue to read and review, you have no idea how much they are appreciated, the good and the bad :) **


End file.
